To develop additional educational opportunities for practitioners, as well as residents in radiology, in an effort to systematically expose them to the wealth of material in the Radiologic Registry at the AFIP. Since the American Registry of Pathology at the AFIP represents a national major resource in education in radiologic oncology, this grant is to compile, correlate and edit this file material into effective teaching sets which can be used nationwide for additional learning courses. The specific objectives are: 1. To plan and implement home study sets (at least two in the first year) for continuing education of diagnosticians and other professionals. 2. To study and recommend a continuing diagnostic radiologic oncologic educational program from residency through practice. 3. To plan, sponsor, and evaluate formal courses on the radiographic diagnosis and classification of cancer.